<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot and cold love by Siar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467947">Hot and cold love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar'>Siar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Ice Play, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Self-Bondage, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored Korra decides to use bending in a very unorthodoxal way; first on herself, then on Mako</p><p>Commission by leoryff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot and cold love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amon and the Equalists had been shattered.  Republic City was finally getting back to normal.  The new Avatar had proven herself a worthy successor to Aang’s legacy. </p><p>Korra had been given a few weeks off after losing and regaining her bending.  And after all the stress of winning a war and mastering air bending, she was relieving that stress the best way any teen knew how. </p><p>“Nmmm….”</p><p>“AAHHH!!” </p><p>“Ahahaaahnn!!!”</p><p>Through pleasuring herself. </p><p>“Just a little more…”  Korra moaned to herself. </p><p>She was using method that was secret known only by water tribe women.  A block of ice was melted and shaped through water bending into just the right shape.  Then the combination of the shape and cold ice melting would rub against the inside of the pussy, pleasuring the girl beyond what a mere hand or other tool could do. </p><p>Korra had taken it a step further though.  Her arms were bound behind her back by self-made earth shackles.  She was moving her sweaty naked form up and down on the ice using her knees alone. </p><p>She wasn’t in any danger.  The ice wasn’t big enough to cause any harm, and she could shatter the shackles with bending at any time.  So she dedicated herself to her own pleasure, here in the small resort’s private bedroom. </p><p>“NnnnnnnAAaAAHHA!” </p><p>She fell backwards after that orgasm, lying on the ground, panting.  She’d been so stressed out since coming to Republic City, and there was just no privacy on Air Temple Island.  She’d needed that…</p><p>“hah…” </p><p>Korra blinked in surprise.  “Who’s there?”  If some reporter or even just a local gossip had spotted her…</p><p>Korra grabbed a bathrobe from her bed nearby and wrapped it on.  Then she dashed to the window.  There was no sign of anyone.  “SO where did that…?”</p><p>A thump came from the hall outside her door, and realization struck her.  She walked over to the door, opened it, and poked her head outside. </p><p>Mako was struggling with the door to his room.  (He had forgotten that he locked it)  At Korra’s emergence, he took up an awkward looking pose.  The front of his body was facing away from Korra, but he still pointed his head mostly at her. </p><p>‘That must be killing his neck…’  Korra thought.  “What’s up Mako?  I didn’t know you were back.” </p><p>Mako tried to maintain his composure.  “Oh yeah…  I-I just got back, in fact!  Yep, just a second ago…”  He struggled with the door again.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”  Korra asked slyly.  “Your knob not doing what you want?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine I just…”  He finally got the door open.  “I just need a minute.” </p><p>“Here, let me help you with that.”  Korra did a quick bending move she’d learned from a female White Lotus member once.  One perfect for dealing with pervs that won’t fess up. </p><p>In an instant, the ice she had been “using” earlier melted and flew from her floor into the hallway.  Mako barely had time to acknowledge the water before it flew over to him and latched onto his crotch.  The poor boy hadn’t had time to get his zipper back up before Korra caught him, so the ball of water had direct access to his privates. </p><p>And there the water stayed, wrapping itself around his member and motioning around it.  It felt amazing, and he had to struggle to speak through it all.  “k-Korra!  What are you-?” </p><p>“Water pleasure.”  Korra said.  “Something to keep company until I finish cleaning up.”  She was still motioning her hands to power her bending trick.  “If you can avoid shooting your load until I’m done with my shower, come meet me at the beach for a prize.”  She had to restrain herself from laughing at her new boyfriend’s predicament. </p><p>Mako, wincing and moaning at his girlfriend’s “gift”, could only shut his door and try to endure it.  It wasn’t like he could evaporate the water, he’d boil his little fire ferret off!  He’d just have to wait…</p><p>And wait…</p><p>‘How long is she gonna take in there!?’  Mako thought to himself.  He was trying his hardest not to shoot his load into the water surrounding his little guy.  It would mean “losing” to Korra, and he wasn’t ready to be a whipped boyfriend. </p><p>Yet. </p><p>He grit his teeth and tried to think of unsexy things. </p><p>‘Bolin’s eating face’<br/>‘Tenzin’s beard.”<br/>‘Captain Beifong fight-F*** THAT’S ACTUALLY KINDA HOT!!’</p><p>It was gonna be a loooonnnngggg shower. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One loonnnnggg shower later…</p><p>Mako sighed in relief as the water fell away.  Korra must have finally finished.  ‘What did she say about the beach?’ </p><p>A knock came at his door.  “You intact in there?”  Korra teased from outside.</p><p>“I’m-*huff*- I’m fine.”  Mako answered back. </p><p>“Good job! Meet me down at the beach for your prize!”  With that, Mako heard Korra walk away. </p><p>“A ‘prize’, huh?”  Mako thought about it for a second, then smiled eagerly.  He reached for his swimsuit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Down at the beach…</p><p>Korra was sitting on the beach, wrapped in a beach towel and watching the sun.  It was starting to get low over the water, and the sky was turning red on the horizon. </p><p>Mako walked out, carrying a towel and clad only in his swimming trunks.  “Enjoying your time off?”  He asked, taking a seat next to her.</p><p>“You know it.”  Korra sighed and stretched her arms.  “And I’m glad you came with me.  Thanks for that.” </p><p>“Hey, I’d follow you anywhere.”  Mako said.  Her took her hand and drew her in for a kiss.  They stayed in contact for a few moments and then-</p><p>“Gah!  Cold!”  Mako pulled back.  Something cold, freezing cold, had pressed against him.  “Korra, what are you-?”</p><p>Korra just giggled and pulled away the towel, revealing a bikini made entirely out of ice.  “You like?” </p><p>Mako looked the frozen suit over.  It barely covered anything, and what little it did cover was still exposed.  The ice was almost completely transparent.  “I like it all right, but…  Isn’t that cold?” </p><p>Korra shrugged.  “Yeah, but it’s not so bad if you do it right.”  She flexed her hand and bent the ice around breasts back into water.  “here, I’ll show you!”  Without warning, (again) she sent the water at Mako’s privates. </p><p>Mako braced himself for another ‘water pleasure’, but something else happened instead.  “GAH!!!  Korra!” </p><p>The topless Korra rolled back onto the sand, laughing hysterically.  Mako tugged at the ice that had suddenly wrapped itself around his arms and legs, binding him place.  “Th-this isn’t funny!  It’s cold!”  He stuttered. </p><p>Korra answered by grabbing water from the ocean and ice bending it into a matching bikini top on Mako’s chest.  Just looking at it made her laugh even more. </p><p>Mako glowered at her for a bit.  He began melting the ice around his wrists with some heat bending.  Meanwhile, Korra began rubbing herself through her ice-kini, making sure to do it in Mako’s field of vision. </p><p>“You little tease…”  Mako growled.  “I’m so going to get you for this!” </p><p>“Oh, I’m looking forward to it!”  Korra laughed, turning so Mako had a view of her barely covered rear. </p><p>That did it.  Mako finally melted through the ice holding him down and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the Avatar.  “Now you’re mine!”  </p><p>“Bring it!” </p><p>The two started kissing.  A long deep kiss.  Mako, rubbed at Korra’s breasts and pussy, using heat to melt the ice around them.  Even through the ice, Korra could feel Mako getting harder and harder.  She couldn’t take much more.</p><p>“Let’s do it in the water.”  Korra whispered. </p><p>“The water?”  Mako looked out at the ocean.  “How will we breathe?”</p><p>“Leave that to me!”  Korra grabbed Mako’s hand and half dragged him into the ocean.  As they swam to deeper waters, Korra used her bending to create an air bubble around each of their heads.  “This will give us about ten minutes of air each.”  She shouted through the bubble. </p><p>Mako nodded and dove under the water.  The bubble held, he could breathe normally.  Korra appeared next to him, the ice around her crotch had finally melted away. </p><p>Korra pulled aside Mako’s trunks to reveal his erect member.  She stroked it gently, then placed herself onto it and gently slid it in.  Both teens moaned in pleasure. </p><p>As Korra slid herself on and off of Mako’s tool, Mako himself had an idea.  He’d heard about this technique whilst working at the power plant, and had been waiting to try it out. </p><p>He generated a very small current of lightning at his finer tip, barely a static spark’s worth, and sent it into one of Korra’s nipples.  Korra let out a squeak of surprise ad smiled, shooting him a look that screamed ‘Do that again!’ </p><p>And so it continued.  Korra rocking herself on Mako’s rod, Mako sending controlled shocks into Korra’s… egregious zones.  Eventually, they couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>Mako and Korra gave off a simultaneous orgasm.  It would have been enough to knock the both of them unconscious in most circumstances…</p><p>…However, since they were underwater, Korra’s orgasm caused her to lose control of her bending.  The air bubbles burst, and she and Mako struggled to the surface, spluttering and gasping. </p><p>“Ma-*hack*-maybe that wasn’t the best idea!”  Mako pointed out. </p><p>“M-maybe…”  Korra coughed a little, then smiled.  “That was still pretty good, huh?” </p><p>Mako smiled back at her.  “Hell yeah!”  He drew her in for another kiss.  “What do you say we try an encore back in my room?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me!” </p><p>And the two swam back to shore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>